nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kings
The State of Kings or Kings is one of the states of Lovia. It is located in the western part of the archipelago. It's named after Kings Island, one of the largest Lovian islands and the only one in the State of Kings. Due to this it is geographically isolated. The Capital is Newhaven. It's closest neighbouring state is Sylvania. Currently there is no governor, but there are already a seal and a flag! The state anthem is "surrounded by nature". The official hexacode abbrevation of Kings is KI and the total hexacode is: KI-01-01. History Kings is one of the most recently settled states. The first settlement of Kings was Newhaven, and more specific the Old Port neighborhood. This probably happened in a series of migrations in the late 1800's. Over the next few decades this setlement developed into an economic and industrial center. Some others of the population went living a little further accros the Abby and soon theri town became the state capital. Geography Kings is formed by only one island, Kings Island. The state has an area of about 68,2 square kilometres. It is a green and hilly state that is fomous for it's huge pine forests. The biggest part of the state is uninhabited, except for the valley of the Abby, where Newhaven lies. Next to this town, there are a lot off small communities next to the Abby. This river forms the main transportation for industries, together with the railwais. The state of Kings has extensive marine resources, with the fourteenth-largest Exclusive Economic ZoneUnder the law of the sea, an Exclusive Economic Zone (EEZ) is a seazone over which a state has special rights over the exploration and use of marine resources. in the world, covering over 220 square kilometres, more than 3 times its land area. Cities and towns * Newhaven (town - state capital) :Newhaven is the state capital town in Kings. It lies at the mouth of the Abby river, on the coast of Kings, and is a car ferry port for services across Lovia. There are five neighborhoods: Newhaven, Abby Springs, Malipa, Pines and the Old Port. The huge Newhaven port is located in the new city of Newhaven. The new city was developed in 1960 together with Abby Springs because the older neighborhoods had become densely populated. Islands * Kings Island :Kings Island (also: Kings or the Island of the Kings) is the second largest island of the Lovia-archipelago, and lies in the Peace Archipelago. Just like Peace Island the inland is covered with hills and forest. The population is rather low. Nature Because of its long uninhabitation compared to the rest of Lovia and its island biogeography, Kings has extraordinary flora and fauna, descended from archipelago wildlife or since arriving by flight, swimming or being carried across the sea. About 80% of the flora in Kings occurs only in Lovia, and than again mainly on Kings. The two main types of forest are those dominated by pines, and in cooler climates the southern beech. The remaining vegetation types on Kings are grasslands of tussock and other grasses, usually in sub-alpine areas, and the low shrublands between grasslands and forests. When the first Lovians immigrated to the island, about 80 percent of the island was covered with forest. Now still 60 percent is left. Economy Kings has a modern, prosperous and developed economy and deliveres by estimation 20 percent of the Lovian GDP. The state has a high standard of living as well. Since 2000 Kings has made substantial gains in median household income. Kings largely escaped the early 2000s recession that impacted upon most other States. The combination of high growth has allowed the state to close the income gap. As of 2006, Kings median household income was only 17% less than in the United states. Ecotourism plays a significant role in Kings economy. Ecotourism contributes 8,9 percent to Kings' total GDP and supports nearly 200,000 full-time equivalent jobs (9,9 percent of the total workforce in Kings). Tourists to Kings are expected to increase at a rate of 4 percent annually over the next 6 years. Demographics Kings has a population of about 20.000, of which approximately 78% identify with European ethnic groups. Most European inhabitants are of Netherlandish and Belgian ancestry, although there has been significant Libertan immigration. Other groups are American (9.2 percent) and Asian (6.6 percent) people. About 2.9 percent of people are of Pacific Island origin. Kings is also a predominantly urban state, with 92.2 percent of the population living in the main urban areas and more than half living in the largest cities of the island, Newhaven. Kings has relatively open immigration policies; its government is committed to increasing its population by about 2 percent annually. Twenty three percent of the population was born overseas, one of the highest rates anywhere in the world. At present, immigrants from Libertas and Adlibita constitute the largest single group (accounting for 29 percent of those born overseas) but immigrants are drawn from many nations. According to the 2006 census, most Kings inhabitants are atheïstic. Another part is Christian. The main Christian denominations are Anglicanism, Roman Catholicism and Protestantism. However, religion does not play a major role in Kings public life. Government ... State Institutions Kings is a very progressive and advanced state. These are the current institutions in Kings on state level: * Kings State Court * ... National Table Index Political and economic scores * Political freedom ratings - free; political rights and civil liberties both rated very high at 98,4 percent on index. * Press freedom - free; high at 98,0 on index. * GDP per capita - the second highestOnly proceeded by Sylvania at 25,531€ per capita (86.7 percent on index). * Human Development Index - high at 93,3 percent on index. * Income Equality - 3th most equal at 36.2 percent on index. * Literacy Rate - very high at 99.0 percent on index * Unemployment rate - lowestPlace shared with Oceana at 2.40 percent on index. * Global Peace Index - highest at 97,2 percent on index.Place shared with all of the other states. * Corruption - least corrupt at 99,4 percent on index.Placed shared with all of the other states. * Economic Freedom - highest at 81,6 on index.Place shared with all of the other states. Health scores Other scores References Category:Kings